


Dorm

by Anjae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Anime, Biology, Classes, College, Fanfiction, First story, Fluff, Gon X Killua - Freeform, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killua x Gon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Mutual Pining, Original Story - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Ship, University, bxb - Freeform, crosspost, hunterhunter, lol i dont know how to tag, lol we love our little bois, omg im sorry theyre so dense, original - Freeform, sort of slowburn but not really, tbh they would be nowhere without the other characters, theyre so dense its painful, this fic is cringe on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjae/pseuds/Anjae
Summary: Killua is about to enter his first year of college. He can't wait to settle down into a new, private dorm of his own with no pushy family members there to bug him. He can't wait to be able to relax and let himself be calmer, with no annoying feelings in the way, and focus on his music studies.He's sure that will all happen-Until Killua walks into his supposed-to-be-empty dorm room and finds Gon Freecss sitting there.Gon is about to enter his first year of college. He's extremely excited to learn, make new friends, and hopefully become a professional biologist in the future. However, when Gon discovers that a mysterious and closed-off boy who doesn't seem to want to open up to him is going to be his roommate, Gon's goal changes- he now has his heart set on a new challenge.Befriending Killua Zoldyck.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyk/Gon Freecss, Killua/Gon
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	1. Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts out in 3d person perspectives, but the perspectives will eventually turn into 1st person.

Killua's POV:

It was a bright, sunny day. Birds were chirping and the sky was a beautiful, bright blue with no clouds in sight for miles. Killua sighed. He felt like he was in one of those cliche high school movies where the main character was heading to his first day of school- except Killua was in college, and he certainly didn't feel like a main character. Killua ran his fingers through his hair anxiously as he crossed the busy street that separated the new school's campus from the rest of the bustling city, not bothering to check for cars or wait for the stoplight light to flash white. As he stepped onto the campus, students brushed past him, hurrying to find their dorms and catch up with their friends- some new, some old. Killua didn't really care what they were doing- he just wanted to get to his dorm to relax before the sure-to-be-exhausting day of classes tomorrow. Killua, though he was skilled at school, still despised the work- and the people. He had no interest in friends, really- he just wanted to earn enough money for a decent job as a musician one day and live his life in peace, probably alone. To most, it seemed like a depressing thought, but to Killua, it was the only option he'd really considered. After all, he'd never really fit in with the other students. He was always the outcast of his grade. Luckily, he wasn't bullied, but he was never paid any attention. Killua had gotten used to this- comfortable with it, even. So comfortable with the fact that he'd always be alone that when he finally reached his dorm and pushed the door open, he just stood there in shock when a green-haired male looked up at him from his spot on the couch.

Gon's POV:

Gon sighed happily. He'd just eaten his lunch and was sitting on the couch in his dormitory, his nose buried in the Hunter Academy guidebook. He was skimming through the pages, taking in whatever he could before tomorrow. He wanted to be fully prepared for his classes as he was extremely excited to get right to learning. Just as Gon was about to close the heavy book he'd been reading, though, a noise at the door startled him and he lifted his head up to see a white-haired male standing in the doorway, an expression of what looked like a mix of shock, confusion, and annoyance on his face. So this was Gon's new roommate! He was actually kind of cute, though Gon quickly shoved that thought aside as he jumped up and over the couch to greet the new boy. Gon stuck out his hand. "Hi!" He said, a huge grin on his face. Gon's grin was contagious, or so he was often told, however, the new boy didn't smile. But Gon didn't care. He would be smiling eventually, Gon was sure of it. "I'm Gon," he said, dropping his hand when it was apparent that the other male wasn't going to take it. "I wasn't supposed to have a roommate..." the white-haired individual remarked as he glanced down at a small sheet of paper like the one Gon had been given himself. He then glanced up at the plaque with their dorm number on it, not responding to Gon. Gon just shrugged. "Well, you have one now! What's your name, by the way?" Gon asked enthusiastically. The other male finally looked Gon in the eyes, which he couldn't help but smile at. This caused the white-haired male to blush a bit (small enough that it was not detected by Gon, but enough to make Killua a bit self-conscious). "K-killua," the white-haired male, Killua, managed to stutter out. Gon grinned even wider. "It's nice to meet you, Killua!" He said, his grin never leaving his face as he moved away from the door to let Killua in. Killua seemed confused at Gon's actions, and Gon couldn't help but wonder why. So he did what he always did- he asked Killua about it as the male stepped through the doorway and into his new dormitory. "You seem confused. Have you ever.. had a friend before?" Gon asked. Killua whirled around to face him. "I barely even know you- don't ask me weird questions like that," Killua muttered before stalking off to his room. Gon blinked. So he was that type of person- a challenge. Gon loved a challenge. So he simply followed Killua to his room.

Killua's POV:

As the green-and-black haired male hopped over the couch and came bouncing up to me, sticking out his hand, I felt hot all of a sudden. Why was he coming up to me like I actually mattered? Was this some kind of joke? And someone that was kind of...cute? Like him? But when he spoke, I knew he was being genuine. "Hi!" He said excitedly, sticking out his hand towards me. I tried not to look him in the eyes, not quite knowing what to do as I awkwardly stood in the doorway. The other male grinned at me despite my cold gesture. Couldn't he take the hint? I'm not the type that someone like this guy would want to be friends with! But the guy just spoke again, that smile never leaving his face. "I'm Gon!" He said cheerfully as he dropped his hand. I sigh. "I wasn't supposed to have a roommate," I said bluntly as I remembered my position. I signed up for a private dorm! So why was I put with him? I glanced at the silver plaque on the side of the door, and then the slip that the girl at the front desk gave me. Both plaque and slip red the number '204' on them. So I just sighed again and tucked the slip of paper into my back pocket as Gon said, "Well, you have one now! What's your name, by the way?" I could feel my face grow hot as he asked his question- but why? We'd only just met! But I decided that since he was showing me some form of kindness, I should try to stop being a dick towards him and answer the question. When I looked back up at his face and that goofy, childish grin, though, I found it suddenly harder to speak. So all I managed to say was, "K-killua." I wanted to slap myself for the stutter and for acting so stupid, but Gon didn't really seem to notice. He just grinned wider and said, "It's nice to meet you, Killua!" 'He acts... like a child!' I thought, almost laughing. But then I looked at him funny, remembering my position. I was confused about why he was showing me so much kindness even though we'd barely even known each other for more than five minutes. Gon politely moved out of the way so that I could enter the house, but when I did, he asked, "You seem... confused. Have you ever... had a friend before?" My eyes widened at this question and without thinking, I whirled around to face him. Luckily, my answer didn't come out sounding as weird as I felt. "I barely even know you- don't ask me weird questions like that." But I could only seem to say this quietly before having to turn around and stalk over to one of the two bedrooms. He was right- mostly. I had had someone once, but...

I heard the door shut behind me, and then- oh no. Footsteps. "Come on Killuaa, that wasn't an answer!" Gon fake pouted, stepping ahead of me with a tiny grin on his face. "It's fine if you haven't! I haven't really had any REAL friends, either. All the ones I did have usually-" he stopped and blinked for a second as if just realizing what he had said. "Nevermind. But I hope that we can be friends!" He said happily to me, then stepped around me and headed to the kitchen.

I blinked. 'What was that all about?' I thought to myself as I pushed my bedroom door open, throwing a glance behind me. Gon had already busied himself in the kitchen, causing a loud racket with all of the shuffling and rattling of pots, pans, and other cooking utensils. 'He'd better not burn the food,' I thought, then realized something. I had to make my own food- of course he wasn't just going to make me something. I was an idiot. I sighed and entered my bedroom, closing my door behind me. I sat my luggage down and began to unpack, stuffing my dresser with clothing and hanging my beautiful guitar by my bed. I thought quite a bit as I did this. 'I wonder why Gon doesn't have any real friends... he seems so.. friendly, and kind, and-' I stopped in the middle of folding some of my boxers and placing them in my dresser drawers. I shook my head frantically. We'd barely even met and I was already thinking about him and how 'kind' he was? 'What the hell, Killua!' Maybe it was because Gon was the first person that had shown me real kindness since... well, since forever. I shook my head again. 'Just shut up,' I told myself. 'You don't need him and you can't let him get close to you. Who knows what he could do? You could get hurt.' With that final thought, I shoved the dresser drawer shut a bit harder than necessary and stood up, heading over to my bed.

I plopped down onto the bouncy but soft mattress of my bed and picked up my guitar. I pulled out the pick and started strumming the large instrument and testing out different chords to make sure that the guitar was in tune. Once this process was complete, I began to strum a little tune I'd made up back in my last year of high school. I still heard the loud crashes of Gon in the kitchen and figured he wouldn't hear me, so I hummed along as well and didn't notice when the clatter stopped, or when quiet footsteps approached my door. So I almost dropped the large guitar when Gon pushed my bedroom door open and stared at me with a half shocked, half impressed expression on his face. There was a bowl in his hands. "Uh- mm- I-" I squeaked as I shoved my guitar under my bed a bit too harshly, cringing at the action. But it was too late- Gon had already heard me, and not just playing but HUMMING as well. Nobody'd ever heard me play. I hated playing for strangers. And I knew that I'd have to play for my music teacher and for the other students in the class, but at the moment, I wasn't ready. Gon just kept grinning at me though, unable to clap because of the large bowl in his hand. "Killua, you're amazing!" He chirped excitedly, then walked over to my bed and sat on it with me. I could feel my face growing red with embarrassment. Why did I have to play when it was such a small dormitory, and Gon could easily hear me?

But wait. He'd said I was good- no, amazing! Somehow, even though I tried not to let the compliment get to me, it did- and I found myself happier all of a sudden.

What the hell had I even become? This guy was so weird- making me feel all jittery. And I didn't like guys, so what was up? Maybe I just liked being treated as if I actually mattered for once- even though I knew Gon probably didn't really care. I was his roommate, so who else did he have to talk to, anyway? I turned away from him to hide the redness on my cheeks. 'Please don't ask me to play something...' I thought in my head. That was my fear at the moment. But he didn't ask, though it looked like he wanted to. He must have seen my blush, then. So he wasn't pushing it. Instead, he extended the bowl in his hands to me. "You should eat this before it gets cold," he said with a small grin, then placed it in my hands and left my bedroom politely, seemingly realizing that he'd just intruded on my personal space.

I had to blink a few times to process what had just happened.

So Gon had heard me play and LIKED it, complimented me, and then MADE ME DINNER?

And I'd been a speechless, stupid idiot the whole time?

This was the one guy who was trying to be friends with me. So I should talk to him and thank him, right? But I couldn't find the courage in me to open up to anyone else- not after what happened last time.

So I just sat there and stared at the steaming bowl of ramen in my hands.

Gon's POV:

As I walked out of Killua's room, I smiled. So he played guitar, huh? I made a mental note to ask him about it later as I sat back down on the small, white couch and turned on the TV. But I wasn't really listening to the show. My mind was on something else- SOMEONE else. Killua. How could I befriend him? He hadn't even said more than three full sentences to me since we'd met... maybe Killua wasn't interested in a friendship with me. But when I thought back to Killua's previous actions, I ruled out that thought. No, when I looked into Killua's eyes, I could see the sadness and loneliness that resided there. The only flash of other emotion I'd seen was after I had walked into Killua's room when he was playing his guitar and humming along with that beautiful voice of his. I sighed. I'd do anything to hear it again. Killua's voice was soothing, like the music I usually played on my phone to fall asleep to. It reminded me of my aunt Mito's lullabies- gentle and relaxing. Like the sound of a quiet beach or a deserted park.

'I'll get him to play for me one day. Right now, I need to focus on seeing if I can actually befriend Killua,' I thought to myself with a smile. Yeah- I'd get Killua to smile. That was what I was going to do.

I couldn't help but get a bit excited at the challenge that had presented itself to me. I'd made him dinner already, and he'd seemed surprised at that, which made me think about his family... did they even feed him properly? I made another mental note to ask Killua about that, too.

So by the end of the TV show, I had a full-blown list of questions to ask the mysterious boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!This first chapter is old writing!!! I started this (and chapter two) when I was a bit younger, so the writing is off (this is why the perspective does a weird change halfway through the chapter). Most of the rest of the book, however, is new writing, so this is one of the only chapters you'll have to suffer through.


	2. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon have a race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a while ago and I edited it as best I could. 
> 
> You'll see the writing style change slightly as you read on- that's because my writing style has changed since I first began this (and didn't finish it).

Killua's POV:

I yawned and blinked as the sunlight poured in through my open window. I glanced at my clock- it was already 7:00!

 _Shit,_ I thought to myself as I stumbled out of bed, exhausted. I hadn't been able to get much sleep last night- I'd been too preoccupied with my thoughts. I groaned as I turned to my window, the sunlight temporarily blinding me. Grumbling, I pulled on some shorts over my boxers, not bothering with a shirt. I pushed open my bedroom door lazily and then remembered-

_I have a roommate!_

I quickly collected myself and my dignity and ran back into my room to change, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of Gon.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

When I re-emerged, I heard muffled giggles coming from the kitchen. Gon was leaning on the kitchen island, trying hard not to laugh. I huffed at him and walked over to the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that he looked gorgeous in a tank top.

The tan male was sipping from a mug, and he gestured to the coffee machine when he saw my look.

I blinked at him. 

_It's only half-empty._

He shrugged. "You seemed like a coffee person, so I decided to make you some extra!" He explained with a grin. I couldn't help it- my face softened slightly both at his grin and at the mention of coffee.

I grabbed the coffee maker and opened the cabinets, searching for a mug. Once I had my mug, I poured in the rest of the coffee and downed it with just a few gulps.

Gon laughed.

I felt better already, the caffeine haven woken me up a bit. I glanced at the clock- 7:15. I still had 15 minutes before I need to be at my next class. I stood awkwardly at the island with Gon, who just calmly sipped from his coffee mug, seeming unbothered and maybe even content with my presence.

Gon's POV:

Luckily, I'd woken up bright and early that morning like usual, so when I followed Killua's stare to the clock and read the time, I didn't think much of it. I was mostly thinking about Killua. And his abs.

  
I hurriedly shoved those thoughts away. _I love mornings. Yeah. Woohoo, mornings. With coffee, pancakes, and_ no _shirtless boys._ Killua, however, didn't seem like a morning person.

 _The coffee must have been a good idea,_ I thought to myself as I watched Killua slowly start to perk up.

I'd thought about it more than was necessary, and I'd decided that having extra coffee wouldn't hurt, even if Killua didn't drink it. But he seemed content, sipping from his small cup of coffee, his nose close to the warm brown liquid. He was trying to soak up its warmth, I assumed. But he wasn't saying anything, so I decided to break the silence.

"What's your first class? Is it music? You're really good at the guitar and your voice is really nice, so-"

Killua blinked at me, and I stopped talking.

"You think my... voice is nice?" He asked, his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink.

I grinned at him. "Well of course! But that wasn't an answer to my question." 

Killua shrugged. "You guessed right- it's music. I wish we didn't have to take the other classes, but I guess we still need to learn the basics..." Killua trailed off at the end, mumbling to himself. Then he suddenly looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes. They were gorgeous- I'd kill for eyes like those. Unfortunately, I got stuck with brown eyes. Boring.

"Sorry... I was rambling," He muttered.

I laughed. "Hey, it's fine. I do that all the time- or so I'm told."

"What class are you taking?" Killua asked suddenly, surprising me with the question. That was the first time he'd taken an interest in what I was doing- although he probably just said that to be polite. But I grinned at him anyway, not really caring either way.

"Biology! I want to be some sort of scientist or biologist when I grow up- I'll probably study exotic animals and plants and-" I stopped, remembering the time. "We should really get going," I said, glancing at the clock. Killua nodded and then said the thing I never thought he'd say.

"Wanna race to the end of the hall?"

Without thinking, I pumped my fist in the air, feeling sort of childish. Not that what Killua's suggestion was any more mature, though.

"Let's do it!" I said excitedly. _I'm usually the fastest in my grade, so this should be a piece of-_

Killua sprinted past me before I could even blink. "Hey, no fair!" I called to him as he burst through the door. Luckily, I was able to catch up to him, but I couldn't pull ahead. We rocket down the hallway, and I quickly waved to some familiar faces as we went by.

Finally, the end of the hallway comes into sight. Killua and I both hit the wall at the same time.

I stared at him, panting slightly, slightly relieved that he was doing the same. "Damn," I panted. "That was amazing! You're faster than I expected."

Killua straightened and smirked. "And you're slower than I expected," He joked.

Wait, joked? This was...new.

"Hey, don't be mean! We did tie, after all!" I managed to say between breaths. Killua just shrugged, and It almost looked like there was a smile on his face.

But he turned away before I could really tell. _Am I just imagining things?_

I didn't know Killua too well- maybe he _was_ the joking type. But he seemed so closed-off before...

I couldn't help but smile at his back as he walked away down the opposite hallway. When he entered a classroom and left my sight, I turned away and walked to the first door on the left side of the hallway- the biology classroom.


	3. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets Korosu.

Killua's POV:

_I raced Gon like a kid! He probably thinks I'm weird. No surprise there..._

_No! Stop Caring!_

I quickly walked into the music classroom and looked around to distract myself. A few chairs, a ton of instruments, some students, and a teacher. Seemed normal. I walked in further and took a seat next to one of the female students.

There were only eight others including me, which was surprising considering Hunter Academy hosted over 1,000 students. But the less human interaction the better, so I didn't really question it much. The girl next to me leaned over to a girl next to _her_. "Oh my god, he's super cute."

I sighed. The usual first-time treatment. And then came the realization of my weirdness, and then the ostracizing. Well, usually, anyway. Gon hadn't done that...

Yet.

The teacher clapped her hands together to shut us all up, startling me out of my thoughts. I turned my gaze to her. She was blonde, her long hair tied up in a curly ponytail. She wore a bright pink turtleneck and black jeans. "Heeelllooo there, my new students! I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year. Most people call me Bisky." She glanced around at all of us lounging around awkwardly in our chairs and sighed. "Well, why don't we start with an icebreaker? Everyone, go around and say your names, and the instrument you'll play, starting on the left."

A dark-haired boy cleared his throat and stood up.

I spaced out immediately.

It wasn't entirely purposeful- I couldn't help the fact that I didn't really care. But I regretted this action immediately because an all-too-familiar face popped into my head.

_Stupid Killua! Don't think about him! You barely even know him!_

That was impossible. His cute, tan face with his weird green hair and annoying little voice just wouldn't leave my mind.

That is until the girl next to me -the one from before- jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow. I sat up immediately at the sharp pain in my side. "Ow!" I yelped, glaring at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I glared at her some more, then realized that everyone was staring at me.

Right. My turn.

I sighed, but stayed seated. "I'm Killua. I mainly play guitar and a little piano." 

The girl next to me grinned and crossed her arms, then stood up and said, "My name's Korosu! I play the clarinet, and I can also play a tiny bit of guitar!"

I glanced up at her. She was kind of annoying, but it looked like I'd have to sit next to her for a while.

 _Might as well get to know her,_ I thought to myself dejectedly.

As she sat back down and Bisky began explaining the class and what we'd be doing and learning, I leaned over to her.

"Next time, don't try to break my ribs," I whispered sarcastically. She laughed quietly. "Next time, don't space out and start drooling like an idiot, and I won't," She whispered back. I could feel heat begin to creep up my neck. I was doing _WHAT?_

"I wasn't drooling!" I whisper-yelled at her.

She giggled. "You totally were. What were you thinking about, hmm?"

I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I turned away. "Nothing!"

_Stop getting flustered! It really was nothing!_

Yeah. Gon was...

Well, he WAS something. But not something in a _weird_ way!

Korosu rolled her eyes. "Sure it was," She muttered, but thankfully stopped bugging me about it after that. She turned her attention back to Bisky, and I figured I'd do the same, only to see her glaring at me.

"Killua, the point of me telling you about this is so that you don't fail my class. So I'd suggest you save the socializing for later," She growled with a tight smile. I blinked and shrugged.

"Sorry," I said quickly, and then turned to glare at the giggling Korosu. "Oh, shut up!"

Once the introductions were over, I went over to the instruments laid out on the various tables and hung on the walls. Korosu walked up to me.

"So what will you do for this class- piano or guitar?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious. I glanced at her. _Why was she talking to me?_

"...Probably guitar. I'd have to come back here to practice piano and that would kind of suck," I replied. She nodded, seeming satisfied and _not_ laughing at my anti-socialness for once.

"Yeah, you look like a guitar kind of guy. I'm gonna be playing the clarinet."

I shrugged and then blinked, remembering something. I'd left my guitar in my dorm room. Ugh.

_So I'll have to use one of these shitty things today._

I glanced at the three different sizes of guitars leaning against the wall near me and picked up the medium one, holding it and strumming it once. It felt good enough.

Korosu grabbed a black clarinet from the table and took a reed. She seemed to be putting it together or something. I'd never really played the clarinet, so I didn't know how it worked, but when she blew into the instrument and produced a beautiful high note, I couldn't help but be a bit impressed.

_I guess I'm not the only talented one around here after all._

Korosu grinned at me. "Cool, yeah? I've only been playing for two years, but I guess you really can learn a lot in a small amount of time, huh?"

I shrugged "I guess."

I sat down, strumming the guitar again. Surprisingly, it was already in tune. I played a few chords to make sure, but it sounded good enough. I guess this place wasn't all that bad.

Korosu sat down next to me and clapped. "Cool! I like the guitar a lot, but I'm not as good as you! You're a natural!" She chirped. I blinked. A compliment.

"Oh, uh. Thanks. I've been playing guitar for a while though- ever since I was little. So I'm not really a natural."

She imitated my shrug. "I guess," she said in a mocking tone.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

She stuck her tongue out right back.

Then she suddenly stood up and offered me a hand, which I hesitantly took, frowning up at her. _Was she helping me for a reason? Did she want something in return, or-_

"Are you any good at math?" She inquired as she pulled me up. I blinked. "I... guess-"

"Great! Then meet me in the library tomorrow at lunch and help me study! I can probably help you with English or something," She said energetically and with a huge smile.

She wanted me to help her study? So did this mean... we were friends now?

Friends.

I guess I kind of liked the sound of that.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was just in Killua's perspective... I don't think the next one will be entirely Gon's perspective, but probably mostly him. Also, thank you to my online friend Jae for the name Korosu and for helping a bit with her role in the story!


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon meets Kisuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (Gon's perspective) takes place around the time Killua first entered HIS classroom.

Gon's POV:

I poked my head through the door of the classroom. Students milled around, some of them sitting at desks while others were fiddling with strange objects or looking at things on the many shelves that surrounded the room. All of a sudden, as I was about to walk in, a tall man in a white coat breezed past me into the classroom and clapped his hands. The students all ran to the various desks around the room, so I took this as my cue to find one, too. I sat down next to a girl and a boy.

I grinned at both of them. The boy just stared ahead, but the girl smiled shyly back at me.

"Welcome, class, to biology 1! I'll be your professor for this year- just call me Professor. In this class, we'll be covering the basics of advanced biology. We'll be conducting many experiments and taking many field trips into nature. Make sure to read over the rubric that I will pass out to make sure that you are comfortable with everything we will be doing and that you have all of the necessary materials," The man in the white coat, Professor, said as he began to walk around the room, placing a bright yellow paper on each desk.

We all picked up the papers and looked over them. Everything on them looked pretty awesome- especially the field trips. I couldn't help but grin. This class was going to be amazing!

"Okay, class. Since you all are new here, let's get to know each other a bit. This time, though, just go around and talk to your classmates. We won't do the stand-up-and-announce-your-name-thing because after today you'll all have nameplates on your assigned desks. So just stand up and get to know everyone!" Professor said, then turned around and began to go through some papers on his desk. I glanced on either side of me. The boy had already disappeared, but the girl just stood there shyly and expectantly. So I turned to her.

"Hey there! My name is Gon, what's yours?" I asked, trying my best not to scare her. She relaxed a bit upon hearing my reply.

"My name's Kisuki."

I grinned. "Nice to meet you, Kisuki!"

Kisuki blushed slightly and fiddled with her dark hair. She seemed nervous. "Why are you in this class? Are you looking to be some type of biologist too?" I asked her to ease the tension. She blinked at me and then burst out laughing. "Well duh, silly!"

Oh, right. Of course she was, that was an obvious question!

"Right, uh- sorry!" I muttered, my cheeks heating slightly in embarrassment. She smiled at me reassuringly. "Hey, it's fine!" She giggled. I grinned at her. At leas _t the tension had been successfully eased._

We just stood there and talked for almost the whole time- I found out that Kisuki's parents were botanists, which was likely where her interest in plants had come from. We talked about different species we'd encountered in the wild, and I told her about my Aunt's house on Whale Island, which was where I'd lived before moving for school and where I'd discovered my love of nature.

After we'd gone around and met the other students (well, it was more like I went around and met them and Kisuki stood shyly behind me), we all sat back down and took a beginner test on our knowledge. The questions were fairly easy- I assumed he was just assessing our strengths and weaknesses.

After the test, we did a few activities, mainly guessing types of animals based on descriptions and a bit of looking at plants. Professor had a windowsill lined with all different types of weird pots and jars that he said we'd be growing different types of plants from using different types of chemicals to see which ones would grow the best. That part was exciting- I'd tried experiments like that at home, but I didn't have many materials, so this would be a great learning opportunity.

After class, Kisuki walked up to me. "Hi again!" I said cheerfully upon seeing her. Kisuki smiled at me. "Uh, hey- I was wondering if we could, um, hang out later? Like after class on Friday? I don't really have any other friends here yet..." She asked, her shy blush from earlier returning.

A new friend? Well, she was nice, and she seemed genuine. "Sure!" I said excitedly. New friends were always great. _And she was kind of cute..._

"So where are we going Friday?" I asked with a grin. She smiled back at me, seeming more relaxed now. "There's a new cafe downtown that my sister told me about! She goes to Hunter Academy with us- she's in the year above. She went there and said their scones are amazing!" I clapped my hands together. "Sounds awesome!"

She looked at me. "So uh, it's a date?"

I blinked at her.

She was asking me out?

Well, she was cute, nice, and she seemed funny. And I didn't want to be rude.

"Uh, sure!" I said with a small nod. Her relief was so obvious I had to hold back a chuckle.

_So I guess she likes me... already._

I smiled at her and started heading out, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow, then!"

"You too, Gon!"

Killua's POV:

"So, uh, it's a date?"

"Uh, Sure!"

"See you tomorrow, then!"

"You too, Gon!"

Why had I decided to wait for him? He was coming around the corner now... he'd see me soon. And he was going on a date with a girl. For some reason, hearing those words had hit me like a truck. They were going on a date. Which must have meant... he liked her. And she liked him.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. My vision became fuzzy, and I pinched my nose with my fingers, trying to drive away the incessant pounding in my head.

He was going on a date with someone. He wouldn't need to talk to me or be my friend anymore. He'd have her- she seemed happy and sunny and pretty. And I was a mess. I was scarred both internally end externally. Gon needed someone that made him excited and happy- someone who lifted him up, not weighed him down with their problems.

Someone who made his heart pound like he made mine.

Why was I feeling this way? Gon deserved it. Just by looking at him, I could tell. He had a heart of gold and was kind to everyone. Even me. The only other person like that (kiiind of) was Korosu... but she'd realize that I was a mess soon enough.

Gon probably would too, actually. He probably already had. But that was a good thing.

I didn't deserve him.

But when he saw me, his eyes lit up, and for a moment, my body stopped working and a spark of hope ignited in my brain.

And then my heart began to pound even harder.

"Killua!" Gon said excitedly as he ran over to me. "You waited for me? That's so nice! How was your day?"

I could barely hear myself talking. "Fine," I said slowly. Gon frowned. "You don't look fine- shit, was anyone rude to you?"

I blinked.

_What?_

"What?"

"I said, was anyone rude to you? You don't look fine! Here, c'mon, let's head to our dorm," Gon said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him as he ran towards the staircase. His hand was so small, but his grip on my wrist was so tight it almost hurt. I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

Once we got to the dorm, he pushed me onto a stool at the kitchen island and stood in front of me. "Killua-"

"I'm fine. I made a friend."

Gon's relief was obvious, and he didn't try to hide it. "Oh thank god. Jesus, why do you look so depressed then!?"

"I do not!" I snapped at him, unable to stop the heat from spreading across my cheeks. He laughed. "You do too! But you made a friend? That's cool, me too! What's your friend's name?"

I sighed, relieved that the topic had moved away from me. "Her name is Korosu."

Gon raised his eyebrows at me. "It's a girl huh? Is she cute?" He teased. I felt my face heat up.

"No! Well, yes? I don't know! But It's not like that at all!" I managed to half-yell.

Gon laughed. "I know, I'm just teasing you." I looked at him expectantly. "And your friend?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah! This girl, Kisuki! She asked me on a date, so I guess I'm going to that on Friday. She's nice and cute and stuff, and I like her, but I don't know if I like her like that, you know?" He burst out, running his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. As much as I wanted to scream something like, 'Yeah! You probably don't like her! And you two should just be friends! You should stay with ME,' I didn't.

Instead, I said quietly, "You should still go! If you, you know... think she's cute, and she's nice to you, then... yeah."

I tried to sound happy and excited for him, but my heart just kept aching and my brain kept flooding with unhappy thoughts.

I didn't know why it was so hard. Maybe since he was the first person to ever really show me true kindness, I didn't want to share him with some girl.

As I realized this, my hatred for her instantly spiked.

Gon was mine!

No. No, he wasn't.

He was his own person, and he was annoying and loud and cute and funny, and he deserved happiness.

Shit. Did I... did I like Gon?

_No. Nope. No._

Well, yes, but platonically. Right?

_Yes._

"Are you sure, Killua?" He questioned, a strange expression on his face.

_No._

"Yeah!"

He smiled at me. "Thanks!" He chirped, then walked over to the fridge. "Come help me make dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write but I still had motivation thanks to the comments I've been receiving on this story. Y'all don't even know how much those mean to me- like 80% of my motivation to actually post chapters comes from that, so thank you! <3 And thanks again to Jae, this time for the name Kisuki! (Also don't hate on Gon lmao he doesn't know any better)


	5. Date (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon goes on an interesting date, and Killua goes to the library with Korosu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the supportive comments! They make my day and give me more motivation to write.

Gon's POV:

Today was the day! The previous days had flown by, but I wasn't thinking about it too much anymore- mostly I was thinking about Killua. He'd been acting super weird lately (not that he didn't act weird around me already), and it was sort of concerning.

 _I think we're friends, but If I ask him about it, there's no way he'll tell me. Maybe he'll sort it out on his own,_ I thought to myself as I entered the math classroom at the end of the day. Math was my last class of the day. It was just so confusing! Right when I entered the room, I was itching to get out of it. So when the bell rang an hour later, I practically jumped up from my desk. Luckily, I wasn't the only one. Nobody else in my class seemed to really like math all that much either.

When I walked outside the room, I almost ran straight into Kisuki.

"Oh, hi Kisuki!" I said, taking a step back to avoid colliding with the surprised girl. "You waited for me?"

She nodded and smiled, but she seemed skeptical, which gave me a weird feeling. I shook it off, though, not wanting to ruin the day with depressing thoughts.

"So is the cafe within walking distance from the school?" I asked, hoping it was so that we could explore the city more. Kisuki nodded. "Yeah! Come on, it's really close! I think they made it that way so that it would attract more customers our age- you know, people who earn money and then spend it all on coffee," Kisuki giggled. I laughed. "Okay, let's go then!"

Once we reached the cafe and went inside, the strong smell of coffee instantly flooded my nostrils.

_Absolute university student heaven._

We each ordered a coffee, and I ordered a scone, like Kisuki had recommended, then sat down. Once our food came, Kisuki began to talk about herself. I usually listen to these kinds of things, but for some reason, I tuned out. It wasn't purposeful, it just happened. My brain went to another place.

A place called Killua.

"Gon? Gon!" I heard a small voice squeak. I jumped, then realized what had happened.

"What- oh. Oh my gosh- I'm sorry Kisuki!" I yelped. Crap. Now she would think I was rude! What if I hurt er feelings?

But she just smiled sadly at me. "Hey, Gon? I need to talk to you."

I nodded, my face still red with embarrassment. Kisuki sighed. "I really, really like you. But yesterday? I might have followed you out of the classroom. And I saw you talking to that other boy- what's his name? Killua."

I gulped. Where was this going?

"Well, I saw how he looked at you. I know he heard our conversation- about this date. And I saw how that affected him. He really likes you, Gon. I can't tell if it's romantic or not, but he likes you all the same. And I know how you look at him. Your concern was so obvious it was painful to see Killua's obliviousness to it. I think you like Killua, Gon. Maybe you didn't know it or maybe you did, but I'm telling you now. And It seems like he wouldn't even begin to imagine that being a possibility."

I blinked slowly at her, her words taking a moment to register in my brain.

_What!?_

_I what!?_

_He what!?_

All I could do was stare at Kisuki, unable to even open my mouth, let alone speak. She giggled lightly at my expression. "I know what I said is a lot to process. I thought you might have shared feelings with me, but now I'm sure I'm wrong. Anyway, just talk to your friend, and maybe think about what he could be feeling towards you- and what you might feel towards him."

I choked a bit on my coffee. "It's- it's definitely not like that," I said weakly. She gave me a knowing smile. "Just trust me and at least talk to him, okay?"

I knew I couldn't do anything else but nod at that point.

Luckily, Kisuki just shook her head, grinned, and then changed the subject, so the rest of our 'date' wasn't awkward. We even went to a nearby gift shop and bought a few keychains and other weird and random objects. It was fun and Kisuki was a great person to hang out with, but I couldn't shake the guilty feeling that I'd upset her a bit somehow.

"I had a lot of fun today, Kisuki," I said as we crossed the street and headed back to the school campus, "Thanks so much!"

Kisuki smiled at me, then looked like she was going to say something, but I spoke first hurriedly. "I'm sorry about-" I started, but she cut me off again. "It's fine, and you're welcome! I had fun too. I know you don't feel the same way about me that I feel for you, but just know that, uh..." Her earlier shyness seemed to return as her face turned bright red, "I'm... you know... available..."

I decided to make it less awkward for her. "Yeah, of course! Thanks so much, Kisuki! See you around!" I called as I walked away from her and back towards the school building. As I entered the staircase leading to the dorms, Kisuki's words from earlier came back to me.

"Anyway, just talk to your friend, and maybe think about what he could be feeling towards you- and what you might feel towards him."

Right. I needed to talk to Killua- but definitely not about that last part, whatever _that_ was. I needed to talk to him about his weirdness.

After we'd talked a few nights ago and he'd helped me make dinner, whenever I tried to talk to him, he'd make an excuse to get away or respond with a short answer that was impossible for me to add onto without asking a new question. And then he just went into his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. In the morning, he came out, but only because I made him get up and eat. Now and then we'd have moments, and we'd joke around and laugh, but he always randomly stopped, as if realizing something, and then he'd make an odd excuse and leave.

And this morning, I'd left the dorm after unsuccessfully trying to convince him to hurry up, get dressed, and NOT skip class, and I hadn't seen him since. So now I needed to talk to him.

I ran up the stairs two by two, soon reaching the second floor, where our shared room was located. I burst through and looked around quickly. The kitchen and living room were empty, which meant that Killua had to be in his bedroom. Sure enough, when I walked into the room further after shutting the door, I could see his bedroom door closed. I knocked, and when there was no reply, I pushed the door open.

But Killua wasn't there.

Killua's POV:

I laughed as Korosu cracked immature jokes and made odd hand gestures at me. We'd been in the library for hours just joking around and getting distracted from actually studying. I'd skipped first period since it wasn't music, but I'd decided to go to my second class and then to lunch, remembering my promise to Korosu. After the first time we'd studied together in the library at lunch, we'd done it every day.

I'd had to push my depressing thoughts about Gon aside for the other classes, of course, but luckily, it was easier than yesterday because today we didn't have any classes together.

So Korosu and I were back in the library again since we'd had so much fun at lunch this time.

It was after school hours now, so not many students were in the room with us. Korosu watched the last student leave, then leaned towards me. "Killua," She said, her eyes hardening. I swallowed nervously. I'd never seen that look before.

"Something's bothering you."

I sighed. Korosu was really observant- she'd learned to read me somehow, unlike anyone else had before, and she knew that I'd had things on my mind lately. I'd never told her what, exactly, I was thinking about, but I figured she'd known after she'd seen Gon and I talk in the hallway outside our dorm one day. Her dorm was across from ours, and she had run up to me to say hello and to raise her eyebrows at me with an annoyingly knowing grin. I'd ignored it, but deep down, I knew she knew.

"It's Gon, isn't it?" She whispered, sounding half teasing and half serious. I groaned in defeat and nodded, burying my face in my hands in embarrassment.

He was going on a date... with someone else. And I knew why I was so upset about it now. Earlier, I'd told Korosu about him when she'd seen us talking.

I'd never told her I liked him or anything because I hadn't known. She'd been the one to figure out that I liked him- Fuck, that I liked him a lot.

But he liked someone else.

"What is it now? Dude, you need to tell me. You always look dead inside, but now you look really depressed," Korosu said with a concerned frown.

"He's going on a date with someone else," I mumbled through my hands, knowing that hiding anything from her would be pointless. "And I could've done something about it since he said he didn't know if he liked her or not, but now I'm sure he'll catch feelings. And if he doesn't with her, it'll be someone else." I buried my face further into my hands after saying that, trying to cover up my red cheeks.

Korosu sighed, obviously holding back a chuckle at the dramatic words. "You're kind of stupid, Killua."

My head shot up. "What do you mean by _that!?_ I'm better than you at math, science, his-"

"Not school, idiot! You're stupid about _feelings!_ Have you _seen_ how he looks at you? He's like a lovesick puppy! He's always so happy to see you and he's the one starting conversations with you. You're just too stupid to notice because nobody's ever paid that kind of attention to you before and you're too dense to think anyone could ever like you!" She said all of that so fast that she had to catch her breath for a moment before looking back up at my probably shocked looking face.

I certainly felt shocked. How could she possibly know that? I'd just started warming up to Gon a few days ago, but then that stupid girl had to show up and ask him out, and now I couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him properly!

"He-he's on a date with another girl, Korosu! And he wouldn't go on a date if he didn't like her!"

"You said he didn't know if he liked her or not."

"Well... yeah... but-"

"Killua! Stop doubting your awesomeness and charm! I'm not surprised he likes you, so why do you keep denying it? He's totally whipped, just like you, so tell him how you feel! I know he feels the same way." Korosu practically shouted this, earning a glare from the nearby librarian.

My shoulders slumped. "I could never do that," I said, softer this time. "And he doesn't like me, Korosu. I just know it."

Korosu groaned, but before she could say more, I spoke again. "He's probably loving having the dorm all to himself without me in it, making him feel bad for me and-"

"KILLUAAA! Are you in hereeeee?" A loud, high pitched voice called out.

I sat straight up.

"Gon?" I whispered to myself.

"Gon! Yeah- I'm- I'm here!" I called back at him after a moment of shock. Korosu raised her eyebrows at me. "Loving the time to himself, huh?" She teased with a grin and an eye roll.

I glared at her, my cheeks flushing both with anger and embarrassment, and she took that as her cue to stay quiet as Gon ran around the bookshelf next to us.

"Killua! There you are! Why weren't you in the dorm? Are you all ri- Oh! Who's this? Is this the friend you told me about?" Gon rushed out as he came to a stop in front of our table. Korosu grinned at him. "I'm Korosu!" She said cheerfully. "Killua's told me a lot about you- In fact, he won't shut up ab-MM!" I leaned over the table and clapped my hand over her mouth in one fluid motion, grinning nervously at Gon.

"Yep! This is Korosu. Yep. And she's my friend. Korosu, meet Gon, Gon, Korosu..." I said hurriedly as I removed my hand from Korosu's mouth and gave her a pointed glare, "We were- uh... just studying. In the library. And stuff. You can join us if you want..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously, hoping Gon would ignore the weird outburst.

"No, it's okay, I won't disturb you guys! I was just looking for you, Killua. You made me worried, but I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised... you're a human, after all. I just forget that sometimes since you're always locked in your room looking all depressed," The oblivious boy giggled.

"Hey! I... interact with humans!" I shouted at him. I could feel my face heating up, as always. Shit. Gon just laughed harder, though. "Well," He said after he finished laughing (but not grinning, of course), "I'll get going- see you later, Killua, Korosu!" With that, he turned around and walked away cheerfully, giving us a quick wave before disappearing back behind the bookshelf.

Korosu raised her eyebrows at me and grinned again. I buried my face in my hands once more. "It's only 'cause I never leave my room after classes..." I mumbled. Korosu snorted. "As if. Why won't you just listen to me?"

"Because you're wrong!"

_Okay, maybe I should stop staying in my room so much..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can't find a way to make italicized text, so thoughts/words that are meant to be in italicize are instead squished between apostrophes or just there in plain text. If anyone knows how to do this please tell me-
> 
> (This issue ^ has been fixed. See chapter 7 :P)


	6. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon have a much-needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry for the late update! I hope you guys still enjoy the chapter! <3

Gon's POV:

I was sitting on a barstool in the dorm, staring at the door, waiting. I really, really needed to talk to Killua. But he was taking forever to come back from the library, which made me wonder... maybe this girl, Korosu... maybe Killua liked her. I'd seen him blushing at her when I'd come over to find him, and they'd been spending a lot of time together lately. Liking her would be a good explanation as to why.

Or... or maybe she'd said something embarrassing?

Yeah! That was it!

Right?

But he was taking a long time to get back, which made me wonder if he would even come back to the dorm tonight.

No, Killua wouldn't do something like THAT...

But I was still beginning to doubt what Kisuki had told me -not that I'd believed it in the first place or anything, but I was beginning to doubt it even more- so I didn't go looking for Killua again. I couldn't disturb them. That would be rude, and I'd seem clingy.

But that was the problem. I _was_ being clingy. Too clingy.

_Calm down, Gon._

All of a sudden, the door opened. I shot up from my seat, unable to help myself. Thank god.

"Killua!" I yelled, then ran over to where the boy was standing at the door. He was looking at me in a confused way, which made _me_ confused.

"Gon, it's twelve... why are you still up... waiting for me?"

I blinked at him, then grinned.

"Killua, it's twelve... why weren't you back yet?"

Killua smiled slightly.

"You had me worried though, for real," I added, changing my tone to a serious one. Killua sighed. "Sorry..." he said quietly. I grinned and shook my head. "Don't apologize. I feel like an overbearing mom now. You're allowed to do whatever you want, of course."

Killua chuckled a little. "All right," He said, moving to remove his shoes.

"What were you doing there anyway? It seems like a long time to just be studying," I blurted, then clapped a hand over my mouth. _Shit!_ I hadn't meant to say it like _that!_

Killua opened his mouth, then closed it. "Uh... it's... It has nothing to do with you... or anything..." He mumbled quietly, then hung his jacket on the coat rack. _Yeah. I know that much,_ I thought to myself bitterly.

No! No... stop thinking like that!

Shit, it didn't matter! If what Kisuki said was wrong, that was a good thing! Because... I didn't like Killua like that!

Right?

I gulped and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

We both just stood awkwardly in the doorway until Killua cleared his throat. "I'm hungry... I think we should eat something- and since you always cook, I'll... I can try to make the food." He walked over to the counter without waiting for a reply and set his bag down, then paused. "While I'm doing that, you can tell me about your... date," He added after a second.

I grinned. "Sure, thanks!" I said cheerfully, glad that I didn't have to cook tonight. "We... we really need to talk, anyway," I added, this time a bit quieter.

I could see Killua swallow nervously before he turned around quickly and nodded, heading over to the fridge.

Killua's POV:

"So... how was it?" I asked shakily. I couldn't stop myself from hoping that it wasn't the best. But I knew that wasn't the answer.

"It was great!" Gon chirped, that golden grin spreading across his face.

_Yeah, of course it was._

"But... we don't- we're not dating..."

_...What?_

I didn't voice my confusion, hoping he would continue so that I didn't have to speak. I knew how my voice would sound if I tried, anyway.

"We talked and decided to just be friends."

A tiny grin spread across my face. I couldn't stop it. Luckily, I was faced the other way, so Gon couldn't see it. "O-oh, well... sorry about that," I managed to mumble as I grabbed a small kitchen knife from the block and brought out a cutting board. Gon laughed. "No! It, uh, works out better this way, actually!" He said, plopping down onto one of the barstools and moving it closer to the counter with a high-pitched scraping noise.

He sounded genuine- I wanted to believe him.

But why was it better? If he liked the girl, then-

"Killua, we need to talk..."

I gulped again, pausing in the act of slicing up a long carrot. I set the knife down and turned around.

What was it? Had Gon figured me out?

"Isn't that what we're already doing?" I joked, trying to break the heavy air around us. It didn't work.

"You've been acting... weird... lately," Gon continued, ignoring my comment. "You've kind of been avoiding me a lot, and... if you don't want to be friends, I get it! But it's just- let's at least talk..."

_Hold on..._

I was relieved that he hadn't found out, but- not be friends? Where was this coming from!?

"No!"

Go blinked. "What?"

"I- no! I thought maybe you didn't- well, nevermind. But I do want to be your friend still! I wouldn't ever want to end our friendship, even though I know I really, uh. Don't deserve you," I muttered quietly, still slightly confused.

Gon stood up and slammed his hands down on the counter upon hearing my last statement.

"What?" He yelled. "That's ridiculous! You stupid idiot, I don't deserve you! I've been pestering you a lot lately and getting in your personal space, and your business... and I'm really sorry! I just want you to talk to me and be more open with me since we're friends!"

I stared at him for a second, fidgeting with the knife in my hands.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell," Gon said after a while, his face softening considerably. "I just don't want you getting the wrong idea..."

I took a deep breath.

"No, hey. Gon. I- oh jeez, okay. Listen. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way," I stuttered out, managing to look up from the knife and into Gon's soft brown eyes. "You've been really kind to me- like, weirdly nice. Nobody else has ever done stuff like that for me, so... I want to stay friends. Please."

Gon grinned widely. "Really? Thank god. I was so worried that you didn't want to be my friend and that was why you were avoiding me but this is good 'cause we can still be friends and you're my best friend ever and I don't wanna lose you!"

He said this so fast that he had to catch his breath a little before looking back up at me, those brown eyes shining with something that looked a bit like... admiration? I turned around quickly to hide my face. "Yeah, whatever... you... yeah," I mumbled, turning my attention back to the carrot.

Gon chuckled and then bounced away to his bedroom. "I'm gonna change, then you can tell me about your new friend and we can eat!" He called, shutting the door behind him.

Thank fucking god.

I slumped against the counter. So he did actually like me, which was amazing. And a relief. I just wished he knew how I really felt about him... and I wished he felt the same way too.

Oh, how I wished.

Gon's POV:

It was about 3:00 in the morning when I finally pushed my plate aside and yawned. Killua and I had talked for _hours_. He'd explained that he didn't have a crush on Korosu, to my relief (hell if I knew why), and then we'd just talked.

We should have done that a looong time ago.

Killua told me about his family, and how poorly they had treated him, which made me angry, but he'd told me not to worry, saying he'd probably move out of his house as soon as he graduated Hunter Academy. I'd told him about my Aunt, and how I'd lived on Whale Island my whole life, just being in nature and learning the ways of the animals and plants so that I could study to become a biologist. And then we'd just talked about random things, like our favorite ice cream flavors and the best types of music.

But the best part?

Killua had been smiling the whole time.

I loved his smile. It fit him way better than his usual grumpy but contemplative old frown. Somehow, he looked even prettier when he was smiling.

Yeah. He did look pretty with his fluffy white hair and those really pretty blue eyes, and-

Shit, okay. So maybe I had a teeensy weensy bit of a crush on Killua, but I didn't like him or anything! It was just- he was just pretty. It was just a crush!

A teensy weensy one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I know. I was cringing while writing this, too. Bear with me.
> 
> (Side note: I edited this chapter and all of the ones before it and replaced some of the text with italics, so if you're confused on why I asked for help with italics before, there's your explanation.)


	7. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND OUT HOW TO DO ITALICISE BITCHESSS!  
> Thank you FiftyShadesOfKillua for the help. :)

Killua's POV:

I woke up suddenly the next morning thanks to the blaring of the alarm Gon had set for me knowing I wouldn't wake up otherwise. I groaned and slammed my hand down on top of it, temporarily cutting off the obnoxious sound. I sat up and blinked at the sunlight streaming through my window.

Ugh. Mornings.

Ten minutes later, I stumbled out of my bedroom to find Gon already in the kitchen. He was flipping something on a pan, and a plate of bacon sat steaming on the counter. I greedily ran over to it and took a piece. "Morning, Killua!" Gon chirped. I mumbled a good morning through my bacon and then glanced at the coffee maker. It was full, as always. I smiled at Gon's back as he flipped the thing in the pan again. It looked like a pancake- I barely ever ate pancakes, which made them taste even more delicious every time I did have some. And Gon was a pretty good cook, so I wasn't surprised when he served the pancakes to me with a grin and they tasted amazing.

After I finished eating, I cleaned off my plates and glanced at the clock. It was about time to leave for music, which was, naturally, my favorite class. That meant that Gon had biology.

I might have memorized his schedule.

Maybe.

I was standing over the sink with the water running, lost in thought, when Gon stepped up beside me and turned off the sink. "Come on, weirdo, we need to go!" He laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the sink before I could really process what was happening.

I let him drag me down the hallway to class, still processing what had just happened. Before I knew it, we were suddenly in front of the music classroom.

"Okay, see you at lunch? Or are you gonna be at the library again?" Gon asked as we came to a stop in front of the open doorway. "Well, uh-" I started, but a female voice cut me off. "Yeah, he can eat lunch with you, Gon. I have some studying to do and we're not exactly productive together."

Korosu! I blinked at her as she placed a hand on my shoulder and was about to say something back, but I took one glance at Gon's face and decided not to. He was smiling. "Come on, we'll be late. See you, Gon!" Korosu said loudly to prevent me from interrupting. She grabbed my wrist, and I let her drag me into the classroom.

 _Reeeally being dragged everywhere today,_ I grumbled to myself. I raised my eyebrows at Korosu as we came to stop in the classroom, but she just rolled her eyes. "Learn how to take a hint, stupid. Don't you wanna eat lunch with your boyfriend? Besides, we have lots of other days for more study dates," She teased. I blushed. "He's not- he isn't my boyfriend!" I stuttered out. Shit, could I please just speak normally today?

Apparently not.

Korosu laughed. "Sure," She said sarcastically before going over to our usual spot and taking a seat. I reluctantly followed her.

Gon's POV:

Finally, I was able to eat lunch with Killua! I'd only been able to do that with him a few times since he was usually in the library with Korosu. I'd usually eat with Kisuki because of this, so I wasn't ever alone, but I didn't have any classes with Killua on biology days, so I was excited to see him.

The other night, after we'd talked, I'd been unable to sleep all that well due to my thoughts. Weird dreams, too. I had begun to wonder if didn't have just a tiny crush on Killua after all, and as I stood by the music classroom, watching some blonde flirt with him, I felt a pang of jealousy. But there was Korosu, pulling Killua away from the girl and taking him to the instruments. Korosu was a lifesaver, but also pretty and kind of awesome.

I couldn't help but wonder if Killua did like her, despite what he'd told me earlier.

I quickly ridded my mind of those thoughts and watched Killua as he picked up a guitar, the giant instrument fitting perfectly in his hands. Slender fingers grasped the tiny pick and flew over the strings, producing a basic but beautiful melody. I leaned on the doorframe, a small smile spreading across my face.

Wait, what was I doing? I needed to get to class!

I quickly shoved myself off of the doorframe and ran down the hallway as quickly as possible. I probably looked pretty creepy just staring into that classroom.

_I'm just glad Killua didn't notice..._

Once I reached the classroom, I had to knock on the locked door and have Kisuki let me in due to my lateness. Kisuki held the door for open me and raised her eyebrows at the obvious bags under my eyes. "Anything... happen last night?" She said innocently, giving me a tiny smirk.

I blinked, confused, and then realized the meaning of her words. "N-no! Agh, no! Don't assume stuff like that! I just didn't get a lot of sleep-" Kisuki cut me off with a laugh. Realizing she was joking, I joined her, then went to my seat. I was beginning to understand her words from our date a few days ago. So maybe it wasn't a just teensy weensy crush. It was a... normal crush.

I rubbed my eyes with my fists.

_No, stop telling yourself that to make you feel better. You like Killua, just like Kisuki predicted._

I groaned and tipped back in my chair, too preoccupied now to listen to Professor drone on about some type of fly-attracting plant. Kisuki, without turning her gaze away from the teacher, snapped her fingers in my face, bringing me back to the present. I gave her a sheepish grin and returned my attention to the Professor, catching her small smile out of the corner of my eye. I felt bad about not returning her feelings, and I could see how she still looked at me, but I could also tell that she was grateful just to have me as a friend. And I was endlessly grateful for her too, and for her advice- even though I had mixed feelings about the whole Killua situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so dense.


	8. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short update. I'll hopefully have the next update out soon to make up for it!

Killua's POV:

I sighed as I slowly shut my laptop and stared out the huge glass window of the apartment. The darkened sky was beautiful, and although the tiny white specks were barely visible due to the light pollution, I could see them- the stars.

I smiled into my hands as I remembered the first night Gon had seen the stars. He'd gasped and ran over to the window. "Oh my god! Killua! They have stars here, too! I could never see them! I thought light pollution killed stars or something!"

I had burst out laughing and explained how light pollution really worked to the confused and embarrassed boy, who had been blushing the entire time.

Damnit, he was so damn cute. 

Gon had gone to bed early tonight, though, which had finally earned me the chance to study in peace without him bothering me. Not that I actually minded it as much as I'd let on. I pulled out a notebook from my backpack.

I usually used it as a sort of diary. I opened it gently.

It was filled with little doodles and short daily entries- nothing too personal since I had this irrational fear that someone was going to find it one day, but there was some stuff about Gon in there.

I'd never mentioned his name, though, of course.

Without really thinking, I pulled out a pencil from my backpack and began to write.

I knew what I was writing as I scribbled onto the paper, but after each word was written, I lost track of what I was doing. So when I finished, I did a double-take as I read over what I'd just done.

I had written a full-blown fucking _love letter._

I immediately ripped the piece of paper out of my notebook and crumpled it up into a little ball. I practically slammed it down onto the desk and buried my head in my hands. What was I doing? I needed to get over Gon. I knew he didn't like me- not like how I liked him. I needed to focus on myself, and maybe I could see if there were any girls that would be interested in going out with me...

But even as I thought this, I knew. I knew I'd never really get over the boy, no matter how many people I dated to distract myself. And I didn't want to date anyone else, anyway. Gon was like sunshine- or just light in general, really. His personality was contagious and beautiful, just like his smile. He was always determined to help others and make them happy. And I didn't deserve his light. There were plenty of people that were practically drooling over him. How could I ever compete? I groaned into my arms and stood up, stumbling over to my room.

 _Dramatic. You're so_ dramatic _,_ I scolded myself.

I practically fell down onto my bed as I felt my eyelids begin to grow heavy. Distantly, I thought of the letter and sighed.

_It's crumpled up anyway. Gon won't see it._

That thought was enough to get me to finally let myself slip into the cool and welcoming darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on sort of a cliffhanger... wonder what'll happen next?


	9. Letter (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predictably, Gon finds the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing so hard right now-  
> I've been getting some hilarious messages from some people calling me a "tryhard writer" and telling me this fic will never be popular and that the writing is cringe, so let me clear this up:  
> I KNOW THAT!!! That's the whole purpose of this fic! It's supposed to be kind of dorky, and it's also supposed to make you cringe a little!  
> I'm not looking for popularity here. This is just for fun! There are some really nice people who seem to enjoy this type of writing, so I'm just here to bring a smile to their faces. Nothing more, nothing less. :)  
> So I'm gonna ask you to switch to a new fic if you don't like this writing because that's literally the purpose here and I'm not gonna change it for people whose opinions don't even really matter to me.  
> The people whose opinions DO matter are the people who have been kind in their criticism and who have been laughing along with me and supporting me as I write this fic (Kudos to you guys by the way<3), and I prefer to stick with them. :P 
> 
> Okay okay, now that that's cleared up, let's get into the chapter!

Killua's POV:

I woke with a start, gasping for air. I stared at my clock. It was three minutes before my alarm was scheduled, so I switched it off. 

I groaned and wiped the cold sweat off my forehead. I'd had a dream. Of course, it was about Gon. I couldn't seem to think about anything else these days, unfortunately, and now he was in my _dreams._

 _Steamy_ dreams.

I huffed and threw my blankets to the edge of the bed. _Pull yourself together,_ I scolded myself, trying desperately to forget about the details of the dream. 

Naturally, I took a very, very cold shower that morning.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I pulled on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and pushed open my bedroom door. yawning and blinking in the bright light.

I looked around the room.

Gon was not in the kitchen like he usually was in the mornings.

Instead, Gon was sanding over our shared desk, a crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

He was staring at it intensely, and then his eyes widened in shock.

Oh, _fuck._

I froze in the doorway, momentarily unable to function properly.

_No._

_No, no, no, no!_

That was _my_ piece of paper! That was the _letter!_

Gon looked up at me and opened his mouth as if to speak, but I quickly snapped out of my trance and ran past him before he could say anything. I snatched up my bag and got the hell out of the dorm as fast as I could, slamming the front door behind me.

Why the hell had I written that fucking love letter!?

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ I thought as I walked quickly down the hallway. Students passed me with concerned and annoyed glances, but at the moment, I didn't pay them any attention. My one goal was to get the hell away from Gon, and do this as fast as possible.

He'd seen the letter, which meant he'd obviously found out how I felt about him, which meant he'd probably start avoiding me, and our friendship would be over.

I felt like a fucking highschooler.

I couldn't really stop the tears that formed in my eyes at the thought. They streamed quickly down my face, and I didn't bother wiping them away.

I passed Korosu on my way to the science classroom, and she sucked in a breath at my expression and grabbed my hand, pulling me back in front of her.

"Killua! What happened?" She yelped. I tried to pull away, but Korosu had a vise-like grip on my wrist, and she was not letting go.

I swallowed, choking back a sob. _Dramatic,_ my mind hissed. _You're so fucking dramatic._

I furiously wiped the tears off my face.

"Nothing," I said softly, trying yet again to walk away from her. Korosu gripped my wrist tighter, a feat I hadn't known to be possible until just now. "Killua, you're crying. Something happened. Now tell me what it was!" She said this with such authority and sternness that I sighed and lowered my head.

"I did something stupid," I started, choking back another sob. "That's nothing new," She teased, but her face had softened. I laughed, but it wasn't really a laugh.

The tears didn't stop as I continued, "I... might have written a love letter. To Gon. By accident." Korosu raised her eyebrows. Her expression flickered between amusement and concern. But not pity. 

That was one of the reasons I liked Korosu. She never pitied me, and for that, I was eternally grateful. Pity made me seem... well, _pitiful._ And I _wasn't_ pitiful.

I scoffed at myself. _You're not supporting that claim well right now,_ I thought, ironically choking back another sob at the same time.

"You _accidentally_ wrote a love letter?" Korosu asked with wide eyes.

I rubbed my forehead with my hand. "I didn't know what I was doing until I did it, okay?" I admitted with a groan.

Korosu furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, putting the pieces together in her head.

"I'm assuming Gon found said letter, and that's why you're not with him?" She asked after a while, though it was clear she knew she was right. I nodded.

I opened my mouth to say more, but all of a sudden, Gon's voice cut through the buzz of conversation around us. "Killua!" He called. I froze. "Gotta go. See you at lunch," I whispered hurriedly, then zipped off to the science classroom, trying to lose myself in the crowds of students along the way. 

I reached the door to the classroom and shoved it open, stumbling over to my desk and setting my bag down on the floor next to me. I got out my phone and opened the voice recordings app, then pressed play on a new recording. I then put my phone back into my backpack, leaving it unzipped.

I could listen to the recording later since I knew I wouldn't be able to pay attention in class, considering the earlier incident.

Damn was I glad today was a no-classes-with-Gon-day.

I opened my laptop and set it in front of me on the desk, then buried my head in my hands. I barely heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of class, as I let myself slowly drift off to sleep, not caring about the consequences.

I awoke with a start to the sound of the bell again. I glanced around sleepily at the students, who were all gathering their things into their backpacks and heading out of the classroom. I ended the recording on my phone, then shoved my laptop into my backpack. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out of the classroom, joining the stream of students as they headed to their classes and chatted with their friends, savoring the short passing period. I heard a ding from my phone, so I unzipped my backpack and pulled it out. The message was from Korosu. 

_Meet me in front of the school at lunch. By the benches._

I tried to ignore the 50+ spam texts from Gon as I clicked the message in my notifications.

I sighed and began to type a response when I crashed into someone. I almost dropped my phone, startled.

"Ah- sorry-" I started, but then I realized who I'd run into.

Gon.

I mentally slapped myself.

Of course. Gon had Science right after me.

"Killu-" The other boy started, but I quickly ran off into the crowd of students before he could finish. I didn't want to be rejected in front of everyone- let alone at _all._

I knew it would have to happen eventually, of course, but maybe he could reject me in our dorm.

In private. 

Where I'd have somewhere to go and cry some more like the lovesick idiot I was afterwards.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I made my way over to my next class, the message from Korosu temporarily forgotten. I shoved my thoughts of Gon aside as well and took a deep breath.

I was going to get through the rest of the day _without_ thinking about Gon anymore. Avoiding him was going to be another story, but I could do that, too. I just needed to remember the times we'd cross paths, and where to go to avoid those spots. And then, later, I'd find a way to move on from Gon, most likely with Korosu's help. I made a mental note to ask her to help me brainstorm at lunch.

After a depressingly boring Spanish class and more avoiding Gon, I headed over to the front of the school, remembering Korosu's previous message just as I was about to enter the library. I pushed open the huge glass doors and glanced around the yard. There were more students outside than I had expected since it wasn't a particularly sunny day. I spotted Korosu sitting on a bench in the distance, talking to a taller male. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out who it was.

Dark hair.

Green jacket.

It was Gon.

I groaned. Korosu had invited him to lunch too? After what I'd told her? She was probably trying to get us to talk, which was the last thing I wanted to do. I turned on my heel just as I heard Korosu's and Gon's shouts. 

Gon's POV:

I sighed as I walked to the science classroom. Killua was avoiding me. I swallowed nervously as I thought about the sappy letter he'd written.

It had been addressed to me, but maybe it was just because he was practicing and needed a name.

I almost laughed out loud at the thought. No, of course it wasn't.

He was avoiding me like the plague, which meant that... that the letter he'd so carelessly left out really _was_ expressing how he felt towards me.

My heart soared as the thought crossed my mind. I'd picked up the crumpled paper, about to throw it away, when I realized that it could be homework or notes. So I'd opened it up to find a sappy but beautifully written love letter signed, to my surprise, by Killua.

_Now I just have to tell him that I like him. Which shouldn't be too hard, especially since-_

"Oof!"

Someone had run into my chest.

"Ah- sorry!" They squeaked, before glancing up at me.

It was _him!_

"Killu-" I started, but the boy was already gone before I could finish. I groaned. This was going to be a lot more difficult than I'd expected.

I was about to head into the classroom when all of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I fished it out of my pocket to find a message from Korosu, whose number I'd gotten from Killua the other night.

_Meet me at the front of the school for lunch!_

_(thats an order not an offer)_

_Ill b @ 1 of the benches. If u see Killua, dont mention that ur gonna be there, and make sure to get there early._ _Ik how to help!!!_

I blinked at the message, then shrugged. At this point, none of Korosu's antics surprised me. She got around well- there was never a secret she didn't know, never drama or gossip she wasn't already caught up on. And never something she didn't want to meddle in.

I smiled to myself.

 _Okay, I'll be there_ , I typed back, then switched off my phone and put it back into my pocket.

I headed into the classroom and sat down at my desk, thinking, as per usual, about Killua.

 _I wonder what Korosu has in mind,_ I thought before I was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell.

Two long hours later, I exited the History classroom, my second class of the day, and quickly ran over to the front of the building. When I got outside, I saw Korosu waving to me from a bench, her long hair blowing around wildly in the crisp wind.

I ran over to her. "Hey, Korosu!" I said with a smile, then frowned at her expression.

"Your text...?" I started, but trailed off.

She nodded. "Killua is upset and is probably not going to talk to you without help... so I decided that having you here would create the perfect situation," She explained.

I blinked. "The perfect... situation?" I asked, confused.

Korosu laughed. "So you can _confess!_ " She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She then cocked her head contemplatively. "Well, at least tell him to talk to you or something, since we're in a public place and all..." She added, then looked at me proudly, her hands on her hips.

I felt my face heat up. "W-wha-? How'd you know about that?" I asked incredulously. I hadn't told her about my feelings for Killua, and Killua certainly hadn't either, from the way he was acting. Was I _that_ obvious? 

Korosu burst out laughing again. Then, she turned around and grabbed my shoulder. "There he is!" She squealed. She waved in the direction of the Academy. I blinked. Sure enough, there he was, standing in front of the entrance with his hands in his pockets, his white hair ruffled by the breeze.

I felt like I was in high school.

He turned on his heel just as I broke out into a run to catch him. There was no way I was going to let him escape, as high-school-y as this whole situation seemed. I knew what I had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH I'M MAKING MYSELF MAD RIGHT NOW!!! KILLUA YOU DENSE ASS!!! LET. HIM. CONFESS-
> 
> So yes, another cliffhanger... I think y'all know what's about to go down next time. ;)


	10. Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is not the type to care what other people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD Y'ALL ARE SO SWEET WHAT-!? THANK YOU FOR THE NICE COMMENTS!!!! 
> 
> Early update for you!!! :) 
> 
> Also: Cringe warning. Read at your own risk!!
> 
> I didn't change this chapter too much from when I first wrote it, so the writing's a bit immature since this, if you didn't guess already from some of my previous notes, is actually a re-written version of an old fanfiction I made back in good (or maybe not so good) 'ole middle school. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Killua's POV: 

I turned on my heel as I heard shouts from Gon and Korosu.

_Shit._

I placed my hands on the glass doors and was about to slip inside when an all-too-familiar voice yelled out, "KILLUA, WAIT!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Gon," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else, really.

I pushed the doors open.

"I LIKE YOU, KILLUA!"

Naturally, I froze. Also, so did my whole entire fucking world.

The people outside froze too, but only for a second before they burst into applause.

I slowly turned around to face Gon, letting the doors slowly shut behind me. I tried to ignore the crowd slowly forming around us as he headed towards me, waving his arm around in the air like a maniac. 

He was panting as he came to a stop a few feet away. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees, only making the situation worse with his cuteness as he grinned up at me cheekily. "Just... thought... you... should... know," He gasped between breaths, "That... you made this... way... too... difficult..."

My vision became blurry and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest for what was probably the millionth time since I'd met him. I could almost feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"I-" I croaked out, still frozen.

Gon grinned at me, unfazed, then straightened.

For a second, something flashed in his eyes that I'd never seen before. It wasn't sadness, not really. Something close to that... but why?

My heart cracked a bit at the sight.

"Well," He huffed. "What's your answer?" 

Honestly, I couldn't answer.

Not because I didn't want to, obviously, but because here was _sweaty Gon_ in a fucking _tank top._

This whole thing was sort of too much to handle at the moment.

Gon sighed. "You don't have to answer right now, of course. I, uh... I'll just be waiting...?"

He smiled and made to walk past me, but finally, my body decided to actually function properly and I grabbed his hand.

I noticed the students gawking once again, but for the moment, I didn't care. I turned Gon around to face me. "Wait," I huffed. Gon locked his eyes with mine, and they lit up with anticipation.

Oh jeez, those beautiful caramel eyes...

Without thinking (because if I'm being honest, I hadn't been thinking at all for the past few minutes), I smashed my lips against his.

It felt _amazing._ Especially when the other boy didn't pull away but kissed me _back_.

It was sloppy at first, but it quickly became gentle and passionate.

I reluctantly pulled away from Gon after a while as I remembered that we literally had an _audience,_ but that didn't stop me from continuing to stare at him incredulously.

All of a sudden, someone whooped, and then came a second round of clapping from the other students.

I turned around to face them and blushed, still holding Gon's hand. "Think they enjoyed the show?" I muttered, but I was too happy to really put any sting behind the words. Gon giggled. 

I glimpsed Korosu next to a few girls, probably her friends, jumping up and down and probably screaming.

Gon, being the outgoing idiot he was, grinned and blushed at the crowd, even going so far as to bow as if this _was_ simply a performance. He certainly _had_ made a huge scene out of it.

Now I knew it wasn't just an act, though. 

This was real. 

An _angel_ shared feelings with _me._

My chest tightened as I studied Gon. His spiky hair, his gorgeous eyes, his slightly muscled arms and torso (because he was still _sweaty_ and I could see through his fucking shirt), his beautiful smile as he laughed at the crowd.

Damn, I loved him so much.

And as he turned to me, a huge grin on his face, I smiled back, wishing for nothing more in the world.

Gon's POV:

I couldn't stop smiling as we walked over to the bench where Korosu was sitting, the crowd of students having been dispersed already.

She jumped up from the bench.

"It's about _TIME!_ You two took, like, forever!" She exclaimed.

Killua rubbed the back of his neck. "Whatever," He mumbled.

I laughed. Korosu grinned at me. "You know, I wasn't expecting THAT," She said with her hands on her hips.

I shrugged. "I wasn't either, really."

Killua smiled at me. "You sure did make a scene," He said adoringly.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry... I couldn't think of another way to tell you since you kept avoiding me."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault you had to do that in the first place," Killua said reassuringly. "And I was the one who, um. You know..."

I grinned. 

"Kissed me? Yeah, that was you." 

"H-hey!"

"What? You _did-_ "

"Oh, shut up already!"

Korosu smirked at us. "When you two have kids, I better get to be the aunt." he put her hands on her hips at this and raised her eyebrows, directing her gaze at Killua.

The latter grinned. "No way!"

Korosu gasped in mock surprise. "I GOT YOU TWO IDIOTS TOGETHER!" She screeched.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever," He grumbled. I grinned at him fondly.

As lunch ended in laughter and the bell rang, signaling fourth period, I didn't want to leave or go to class. I wanted to stay with Killua.

But we had the whole weekend, and the rest of our years at the Academy together, so I wasn't worried.

And as I glanced at the very blushy boy standing awkwardly beside me, enduring Korosu's teasing with eye rolls and sighs, I couldn't do anything but smile. 

So yeah, it _wasn't_ just a teensy weensy crush. It wasn't even a _crush._

I didn't like Killua, I loved him, as long as it had taken for me to figure it out.

I made a mental note to thank Kisuki for her help as we headed back inside the building like awkward middle schoolers after a first date, Korosu excitedly fangirling beside us.

And I was happy. So happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewwww! This chapter was a pain to edit but here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for. 
> 
> Lmk if you find any mistakes, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter! :D


	11. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little fluffy bonus chapter! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all, I would like to thank you guys for your support. This book was fun to re-write, of course, but your comments and kudos made it ten times better. :) 
> 
> Second of all, I'm thinking about writing another book, but I'm unsure of what to write first. If you took a look at my profile, you might have seen that I have posted a Tsukkiyama (Haikyuu) fanfiction already, but that's just there to for me to add to when I please. 
> 
> For a book that I want to consistently post, I'm thinking about a mcyt book (so Dremnotfound + some other ships) or a corpsekkuno fic, but I'm also debating whether to do a kagehina (Haikyuu) fic or maybe even more hunter x hunter/killugon fics. 
> 
> If you guys have something you'd like to see, PLEASE let me know! I won't guarantee that I'll do your suggestion, but I would love some opinions!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Killua's POV:

I woke up late that morning, as was usual on the weekends.

Well, I thought I did, at least. But when I glanced at my clock, it read only 9:30.

I groaned sleepily as the morning birds sang cheerfully to each other. Why did the birds always have to get up so early?

I closed my eyes, but upon realizing that I was unable to return back to sleep, I shoved my covers away from my body-

-and then promptly put them right back.

 _It was_ _freezing!_

I shivered underneath my blankets.

Why was it _so_ cold?

Sure, this side of the earth had begun its slow transition into the colder months a while ago, but for the temperature to just drop so suddenly? That was unusual.

Had the school's heaters broken? I shut my eyes tightly, trying yet again to go back to sleep in hopes that it would pass the time until the heaters were (hopefully) fixed.

It was still no use. It was simply too cold.

I reluctantly got up out of bed and threw on a shirt, sweatshirt, and sweatpants, then crawled back into bed. This helped a little, but I was still freezing.

I groaned again and rolled over, burrowing deeper under my blankets. Finally, I felt my eyes slowly grow heavy once again, and I was about to slip back into the merciful darkness when my bedroom door was pushed open alarmingly loud.

I cracked my eyes open again and glanced up.

Gon?

All of a sudden, yesterday's events, more specifically Gon's confession and our kiss- how could I ever forget _that, came flooding back to me._

I blushed, wanting to burrow even further under the covers, but instead sat up.

"Gon...?" I questioned. The boy didn't answer.

Instead, he walked over to my bed and climbed in next to me.

I froze.

"'S cold," Gon murmured, probably as an explanation for his actions, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling into my back.

I let out a shaky breath as his smooth, soft skin came in contact with mine.

He was so warm, and it was _so cold_. So even though my brain was screaming at me, I didn't move. I couldn't.

I sighed in contentment as I felt Gon's warm breath against my back, and I finally felt my eyes begin to close for good as I drifted off to sleep again.

X

I awoke with a start about two hours later to the unsettling feeling of being watched.

I turned over to find a doe-eyed boy staring sleepily at me.

I almost screamed before I remembered what had happened earlier.

"How'd..." He muttered sleepily. I waited for him to finish his sentence, but he didn't.

"You, uh, came here earlier..." I explained slowly.

Gon nodded.

"Oh," Was all he said back. 

I couldn't blame him. What else was he supposed to say to that, anyway?

Gon scanned the room with his eyes and then his gaze landed back on me. I fought the urge to look away as his eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you something." He chirped.

I blinked. "What is it?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Well, that was... unexpected, to say the least.

I froze as I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Uh- what?" 

Gon grinned lightly, almost as if he was mocking me, but I knew better.

"You heard me!" He replied eagerly.

When I didn't respond, his face hardened into a slightly embarrassed frown. "Oh- um, if you don't, that's fine, but I figured since-" 

"No! I mean, uh... Yes! Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, Gon," I interjected quickly.

Gon's smile quickly returned, and he wrapped his arms around my waist again.

I grinned back, and then Gon touched his lips to mine, and my stomach did flip-flops and cartwheels and summersaults all over again. I kissed him back passionately, not wanting to let him go.

So I didn't, and we just stayed like that.

Content. 

And, most importantly, warm, because the heaters had most certainly _not_ been fixed yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming on this short, cheesy, and undeniably fun journey with me. I'm sad it's ending, but I'll continue to write more things like this in the future.
> 
> Until next time (whenever that may be)! <3


End file.
